shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Stony
Stony is the slash ship between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in the Avengers fandom. Canon While Stark was growing up, he was told of the legends of Captain America and was amazed when they found his body frozen in a block of ice. They first met when the revived Cap awoke and noticed his situation had drastically changed. He immediately asks Tony Stark—in the form of Iron Man—where he was. Long before Captain America's return, Tony's father would constantly talk about his friend Captain America, so that he could inspire Tony to do great things in life. However this greatly annoyed young Tony Stark. Although, it was not until the Avengers Initiative did Stark learn about Captain America's eventual return. Stark was given holographic screens with information about Captain America. He travelled to Germany where he overlooked the newly unfrozen Captain America in a battle with Loki. Stark jetted right in and blasted Loki with his repulsors and stood tall next to Captain America, forcing Loki to surrender. Stark commented on Rogers' fighting skills and subtly mocked him. Rogers later broke up the fight between Thor and Iron Man. They returned to the Helicarrier where Steve and Tony argued about planting a hacking device on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. Stark explained the tesseract's powers. This highly confused Rogers and the others. Then, Rogers witnessed Stark attempting to provoke Banner into "Hulking out". Rogers confronted Stark about the potential danger he could cause and asked him to resume the task of finding the tesseract. An argument later erupted between Rogers and Tony Stark on the ethic of heroism. Rogers argued that Stark was not the type of man who would make the sacrifice play "lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over him." Stark argued that the only reason Rogers was so special because of the Super Soldier Serum. Not long after, the helicarrier was later under attack by Loki. This forced the pair to put aside their differences. Stark suited up as Iron Man and began to fix the ship from the outside with the aid of Rogers who fended off some of Loki's brainwashed agents. After Coulson's death, Rogers spoke to Stark, making sure his mind was on the mission. Both Stark and Rogers helped to defeat the . Rogers gave out orders and instructed Stark to take to the skies and take out more Chitauri. As an attempt to stop a bomb, Stark enters the portal where the Chitauri were. However, Rogers ordered the portal to be closed after there was no response from Stark. Luckily, Stark returned to Earth to a smiling Rogers who informed him that they won. After the battle, Stark and the rest of the Avengers went to the Shawarma Palace where they ate silently. Earth-3490 is a universe that appeared in as an alternative universe where the civil war ended differently. In this universe, the civil war was adverted because the female version of Tony Stark: Natasha Stark and Steven Rogers were romantically involved with each other and later got married. In this universe, Stony is canon. Ships :Pepperstony refers to a relationship including Pepper Potts. :Stark Spangled Banner refers to a trinogamous relationship including Bruce Banner. :Stuckony refers to a trinogamous relationship with Bucky Barnes :Superhusbands refers to Steve and Tony as a married couple :Superfamily refers to a timeline where the couple have adopted Peter Parker Quotes :Stony/Quotes Photos :Stony/Gallery ru:Стони